Pensando en mí
by Makie Karin
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo... tantos años, Komui vuelve a pensar en él mismo, dándose cuenta que casi no tiene a nadie en su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Komui Lee.

 ** _Pareja:_** KomuixReever.

 ** _Género:_** Friendship.

Hola, bien, lo sé, lo sé, estuve muy desaparecida en todo este tiempo –joder, que en este mes quería hacer algo especial, pero no pude– y no, no es mi culpa. Pero en fin, doy este conjunto de drabbles, que debía entregarse hasta el día de ayer, "Mes apreciación, Komui Lee Marzo 2016". En serio quería hacerlo, pero no pude…. Ay, que rabia, en fin, espero que les guste.

 ** _Palabras:_** 481 (según Word).

* * *

 ** _¿Y ahora qué hago?_**

* * *

Nunca lo había pensado, sí, a pesar que suena algo absurdo, nunca se le había pasado la idea de que su querida hermana le sonriera, mientras que le decía que se iba a mudar de su casa a vivir sola, el simple pensamiento nunca pasó por su cabeza, hasta que en verdad pasó. Su hermana ya estaba grande, después de todo ya tenía 25 años, él sabía que ella no se había ido antes por el simple hecho que no quería dejarlo solo. Él por obviedad había llorado y rogado –hasta cierto punto– que se quedara, pero ella estaba decidía a irse y una vez que su melodrama pasó al olvido, Komui había sonreído igual que ella, le había ayudado a empacar sus cosas y… antes que se vaya le dio un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que parecía que la dejó sin aire. No la quería dejar ir, pero tampoco quería que se quedará.

 _"Cuídate",_ fue lo que le dijo su hermana antes que el abrazó finalizara, antes que la chica se vaya. Komui, una vez que se quedó solo en su casa, había contemplado el cuarto de su hermanita, la casa silenciosa, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y… pensó en… _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Ahora que lo pensaba, toda su vida no había pensado en otra cosa más que Lenalee y su felicidad, desde que sus padres murieron, él solo pensó en ella, en lo mejor para ella. Así que su vida personal lo dejó aparte, la olvido. Solo importaba su hermana, así que… ahora que su hermana ya no estaba, él podía –al fin– pensar más que en él, pero… no podía, no sabía cómo.

Él nunca tuvo novia, –porque eso le iba a distraer de cuidar a su hermana– en amistades… la verdad es que solo tuvo una –ya que casi nadie le agradaba su carácter–.

Y así –pensando en cómo iba a hacer para pensar en él– paso más de un mes, con la soledad de su casa, con el silencio de la misma y la melancolía de recordar a su hermana. Un día… la respuesta se le fue dada, cuando alguien llamó por teléfono, cuando el sin pensarlo había dicho:

– Lenalee.

Siempre esperaba escuchar la voz de su hermana, de su dulce hermana, pero… por muy contrario a lo que esperaba, escuchó un suspiro agotado y una leve risa, era de un hombre.

– Komui, parece que nunca vas a cambiar.

– ¿Reever?, ¿Eres tú?, ¿Volviste de Australia?

– Sí, recién acabo de llegar.

Komui, a pesar de que no era su hermana, estaba feliz, sonrío y habló, y habló con Reever. Extrañamente, ese día, no extraño a su hermana, no como todos los días. Después de todo… el rubio era su único amigo, que le había aceptado con todas las locuras que hacía.

Sí… debía pensar en él… Komui al fin tenía la oportunidad de pensar en Komui.

* * *

Hasta aquí.

La verdad es que tenía dos vías posibles para esta historia, una era esta y la otra de la Orden, trabajar con el hecho de que la homosexualidad es mal vista por la iglesia, que Komui y Reever tengan algo, pero a ocultas y que teman ser descubiertos, ya que saben que eso puede costarles la vida, o algo así.

En fin, espero que les guste este, quería la segunda opción, pero era muy corto para tanta trama n.n

Hasta la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rated:_** K (plus)

 ** _Palabras:_** 433 (según Word)

* * *

 _ **Amigo.**_

* * *

 _La primera vez que había visto a Reever, había pensado que era muy… irresponsable._

 _Lo había conocido en el colegio, en ese entonces era solo un chico más dentro de muchos, aunque el chino lo había reconocido con "el peor de la clase" y así era. El australiano era muy calmado, nunca hacía los deberes y siempre pedía las respuestas en los exámenes. Su relación de amistad había comenzado con el simple hecho que… estaba tan mal, que tuvo que pedirle una explicación del mejor de la clase, él._

 _En la clase que le dio, él se sorprendió de la facilidad de comprensión del rubio, no era tanto como él, claro, pero era mejor que los otros, además, mientras iban con la enseñanza, también iban hablando un poco, dándose cuenta que tenía cosas en común._

 _Una vez había preguntado a Reever "¿Por qué, si eres tan listo, estás tan mal en los estudios?", esa vez el australiano se había encogido de hombros, mientras le contestaba un: "Da flojera hacer los deberes". Komui lo había visto por un rato, luego se rió a todo pulmón._

 _Así había comenzado su amistad, después de eso, todo el tiempo se reunían, encontraban, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos_ _. Komui podría comentar aquellos tiempos con una sonrisa, contando como era que ambos hicieron experimentos en los cobertizos de sus casas, como hicieron explotar tantas cosas, como era la época en donde su amigo estaba con él._

 _Su amistad duro hasta que fueron a la universidad, ambos eligieron la misma carrera y todo seguía siendo muy feliz, hasta que los padres de Komui murieron, y le dejaron solo a él y a su hermana, mucho más pequeña que él._

 _Reever había intentado ayudar, comenzando a visitar a Komui en el hospital después del accidente automovilístico que tuvo con sus padres y su hermana, luego ayudó al cuidar a la joven Lee que apenas y entendía lo que había ocurrido. Komui dejó los estudios para trabajar y cuidar a su hermana, a pesar de todo, Reever seguía ahí, ayudando con algo de dinero, cuidando a la joven Lee cuando podía, diciéndole a Komui todo lo que había aprendido en la universidad._

 _El rubio siempre estuvo ahí, para ayudarlo y cuando todo se estableció, Reever siguió ahí. Hasta que tuvo que viajar a Australia, a su lugar natal, por un trabajo, desde ahí… Komui estuvo solo, solo con su hermanita._

..

– ¿Dónde te quedaras Reever?

– De eso mismo quería hablarte Komui… no sé si podría quedarme en tu casa.

Komui rió.

– Claro Reever, puedes venir aquí.

* * *

Si, si, esta algo lento, pero tengo tareas y demás, joder que ahora estoy muy ocupada, así que decidí que era ahora o nunca, así que pronto subiré los demás drabbles.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emoción:**_ Ansiedad.

 _ **Palabras:**_ 621 (según Word)

* * *

 ** _Nervioso._**

* * *

Una vez cortada la llamada, Komui solo pudo sentirse feliz con la llegada de su amigo a su casa, ansioso que el rubio viera todos los experimentos y robot que había creado en esos ultimo años, así que, solo pudo ordenar un poco su casa para la llegada de su amigo. Una vez que se detuvo a pensar, puso preguntarse ¿Dónde dormiría? Y luego la pregunta fue fácilmente respondida por un: "En el cuarto de Lenalee" y ahí se dio cuenta de un hecho… algo incómodo. Y entonces, una tristeza se apodero de él.

Extrañamente no fue el hecho de recordar que su linda hermana ya no estaba, sino que fue el hecho de recordar la despedida que tuvo con su amigo, aquella que… no pudo olvidar en tanto tiempo, aquella misma que hizo que se acelerara su corazón. Así que dejó de barrer el suelo y solo se sentó en una silla, con solo una pregunta: " _¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo vea?"_ , la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer o como se debía comportar cuando lo viera. Inhalo un poco de aire y solo vio el techo, deseando que Reever no fuera a su casa, pero, a la vez, pidiendo que si fuera.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en donde el chino solo estuvo pensativo, tuvo la idea de llamar a Lenalee para decirle que debería hacer, pero luego la idea fue botada de su mente, después de todo ¿Qué le diría? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo podría explicarle que Reever se le había declarado antes de irse a Australia y que él se había negado por su bien?

Trago saliva. Maldición que ese hecho se le había olvidado, solo estuvo tan feliz de volver a escuchar al rubio que se olvidó de todo, esto se pondría algo incómodo, algo malo... Esta feliz de volver a verlo, claro, pero… a la vez estaba intranquilo de verle a la cara después de lo que había pasado.

Aún recuerda cómo fue que Reever se le declaro, no fue como en las películas, es más, Reever no estaba nervioso, solo suspiro algo agotado, lo vio a los ojos y dijo: "No sé cómo, pero me has llegado a gustar, Komui". La verdad fue tan sorpresivo que él tuvo que meditar un poco para poder comprenderlo, verlo un rato, el rubio parecía algo agotado, como si se le hubiera pasado todo un día meditando acerca de ese tema. Komui por ese momento, sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, que también llego a gustar de Reever, pero por muy de lo contrario a lo que quería hacer, dijo: "¿Notas que somos hombres?" Era una pregunta estúpida, la verdad, pero lo hizo como para intentar desanimarlo.

El australiano asintió levemente. El chino solo se había acomodado mejor sus lentes y después solo le dijo: "Lo siento Reever, pero… yo no…" no hizo falta continuar, ya que el rubio negó con la cabeza y luego le dijo que no importaba, que solo lo había dicho para irse tranquilo, o algo así. Ahí fue cuando le contó que se iría a Australia por cuestiones de trabajo, es ahí cuando Komui sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo irse.

En ese instante solo pensó en Lenalee, que si él estaba con alguien, se descuidaría de su hermana y que… Komui se sentía medio avergonzado con ese sentimiento que tenía hacía su mejor amigo.

Y antes que divagara más en los recuerdos, alguien tocó la puerta, Komui saltó del susto y abrió la puerta. Sí, era Reever. Komui estaba feliz de verlo otra vez, estaba ansioso por decirle todo lo que le había pasado, pero… a la vez… estaba algo incómodo. Seguía con ese nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Aquí algo de la pareja, como dije en el primer drabble, Komui decía que tener novia/o significaba una distracción de cuidar a su adorada Lenalee, así que él se negó a querer algo con Reever.

Y sí, lo sé, los que conocen el reto dirán, ¿Por qué demonios me pase del límite de 500 palabras del reto?, bueno como ya acabo el reto, incluso las votaciones del mismo, me da igual el límite de palabras, la verdad.

Espero que les siga gustando.


End file.
